Les aventures rocambolesques d'Aonghas Malfoy
by Underworld Abyss
Summary: En l'an de grâce 998, Aonghas Draco Adonis Malfoy, 15 ans, se cassa la gueule du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Depuis, il emmerde le monde en tant que fantôme de Poudlard, traîne avec Peeves et commente les goûts vestimentaires d'Albus Dumbledore.
1. Aonghas Draco Adonis Malfoy

_Poudlard, an 998_

Aonghas Draco Adonis Malfoy était intelligent, beau, courageux, et, bien évidemment, modeste. Et il était fier d'appartenir à la merveilleuse Maison Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, il trouvait que Godric Gryffondor était un génie, et il l'adulait presque autant que Salazar Serpentard. Mais si Serpentard était devant – mais de très peu, bien sûr – Gryffondor, c'est seulement parce qu'Aonghas vouait un culte à l'art délicat des potions, et que pour lui, Salazar Serpentard était indéniablement le meilleur Maître des potions de tous les temps.

Bref, Aonghas Malfoy était élève dans la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde, Poudlard, et dans la meilleure Maison de celle-ci, à savoir, donc, Gryffondor. Et comme tout bon Gryffondor qui se respecte, il lui arrivait – très fréquemment – de faire quelques bêtises.

\- MONSIEUR MALFOY !

La douce voix de Rowena Serdaigle retentit à travers tout le château. Perchée sur les toits, une troupe de corbeaux s'envola en croassant. Salazar Serpentard haussa un sourcil incrédule en voyant passer à toute allure un blondinet peroxydé, talonné par sa collègue. L'élève fila en direction de la Tour d'Astronomie, tandis que la Fondatrice s'arrêta devant l'homme, à bout de souffle.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Rowena ? Demanda le Maître des Potions, intrigué. Malfoy a encore fait exploser quelque chose ?

\- Pour une fois, non ! Mais cet imbécile a lancé un _Amplificatum_ sur son furet et l'a envoyé sur Lestrange. La pauvre petite a failli perdre un œil !

\- Quelle grande perte cela aurait été, ironisa l'homme.

\- Salazar ! Protesta la Fondatrice. Je sais bien que tu ne supportes pas les Lestrange, mais essaye au moins de paraître désolé par les malheurs de cette pauvre Aphrodisia !

\- Rien que pour son prénom, je compatis à ses douleurs.

\- Tu me désespère, Salazar.

\- Je sais, Rowena, je sais. Tu n'avais pas un élève à attraper, déjà ?

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ça m'était sorti de l'esprit.

De son côté, Aonghas courrait toujours comme un dératé, persuadé que Rowena Serdaigle était toujours sur ses talons. Sans s'arrêter, le jeune Malfoy se retourna, s'aperçut de l'absence de son professeur, et soudain, sentit son pied rencontrer le néant.

Et, avec un grand cri de terreur, il culbuta dans le vide.


	2. Albus Dumbledore

**Réponses aux reviews !**

**Déjà, avant toutes choses, je pensais clairement pas que des gens liraient cette histoire xD Parce que bon, c'est loin d'être intellectuellement très élevé (d'ailleurs, c'est complètement stupide comme fic). Du coup. Ptet que je posterai l'intégralité des fics débiles que j'écris (et y en a un certain nombre). Voilà. Donc !**

**IceQueen38 : un début intriguant ? Si tu le dis ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Amicalement Loutre : outre le fait que ton pseudo est absolument fantastique, je suis contente que ce petit prologue t'ait plu et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Eh oui, Aonghas a un nom absolument ridicule (je vais finir par passer maître dans l'art de donner les pires noms possibles à mes OCs). Et je tiens à dire qu'aucun furet n'a été maltraité durant le tournage xD**

_Poudlard, 1894_

Depuis 896 ans qu'il était mort, Aonghas Malfoy avait eu le temps de s'habituer à sa condition de fantôme. Il avait rencontré tout un tas de fantômes qui n'existaient pas quand il était encore vivant.

D'ailleurs, en 896 ans, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir aux circonstances de son décès, et en avait conclu qu'il était mort d'une façon complètement débile. _Typiquement Gryffondor_, aurait dit son ami Neven, s'il était toujours en vie. Mais Gryffondor ou pas, mourir en se cassant la gueule du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, c'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment ridicule.

Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, Aonghas Malfoy se plaisait fort bien dans sa vie de fantôme. Mieux : il s'amusait comme un fou. Et il organisait fréquemment des concours de bêtises avec Peeves, ce qui était vraiment stimulant. Parce que l'esprit frappeur était vraiment un génie en la matière. La seule chose qui puisse ternir le tableau coloré de la vie – ou plutôt de la mort – d'Aonghas, c'est que personne, je dis bien _personne_, ne savait qu'il existait. Tout le monde connaissait Peeves, mais lui, il passait toujours à la trappe ! Certains de ses meilleurs tours avaient même attribués au poltergeist ! De quoi devenir chèvre.

À avoir fait des idioties pendant toute sa vie et les 200 premières années de sa mort, il avait épuisé son stock d'idées géniales. Alors il se contentait de petits tours amusants, et, de temps en temps, quand l'imagination le prenait, il déballait toutes ses compétences de farceur pour mettre le château sans dessus-dessous.

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur le fantôme, mais vous n'auriez pas vu mon livre de Métamorphose ?

Aonghas arrêta de peindre des roses trémières sur l'armure devant lui – il avait développé un véritable talent pour peindre ces fleurs – pour dévisager le garçon qui lui faisait face. Il devait avoir 12 ans, environ, et avait de très beaux cheveux roux. _J'ai toujours voulu être roux_, songea Aonghas, évasif._ Avec ma couleur de cheveux, je ressemble à une Barbie._

\- Monsieur ?

La voix timide du garçon le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Ouiiiiii ? Lança le fantôme d'une voix trainante qu'il savait absolument insupportable.

L'autre se dandina légèrement, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, les joues rouges.

\- Je me demandais si vous aviez vu mon livre de Métamorphose ?

Aonghas leva les sourcils si haut qu'ils se perdirent dans ses cheveux.

\- T'es à Gryffondor, toi.

\- Euh… oui ?

\- Porte un peu ce qu'il te sert d'attributs masculins, on dira que tu vas te faire dessus.

Le rouquin rougit violemment, mais ne répliqua rien. _Les valeurs gryffondoriennes se __perdent_, rouspéta intérieurement Aonghas. _Très mauvais, ça._

\- Écoute, gamin, je vais t'expliquer la vie. Vois-tu, un Gryffondor sans courage, c'est comme un Serpentard sans ruse, un Serdaigle sans cerveau ou un Poufsouffle sans indulgence : ça perd toute sa crédibilité. T'as déjà vu un Poufsouffle remballer quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'aide ?

\- Euh, non…

\- Un Serdaigle ne pas étaler sa science à chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion ?

\- Euh, non…

\- Un Serpentard proposer son aide sans rien en échange ?

\- Euh, non…

\- Eh ben un Gryffondor, c'est pareil. Les Gryffondors sont courageux et stupides, c'est comme ça et pas autrement. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais ce que je dis. J'étais à Gryffondor, j'étais courageux, et j'étais carrément con. Je suis mort, donc plus très Gryffondor, je suis toujours courageux, et encore plus con qu'avant. C'est l'ordre des choses. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

\- Euh…, fit le rouquin avec éloquence.

\- Bien sûr que ça l'est. Comment tu t'appelles, gamin ?

Le rouquin cligna des yeux. Ce fantôme était complètement dérangé. Il aurait dû demander de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre, mais comme il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci… le blondinet était le seul sur qui il était tombé.

\- Albus, monsieur. Albus Dumbledore.


	3. Tom Jedusor

**Hey ! Pour la petite explication, au cas où, l'histoire se focalise sur des persos d'HP qui rencontrent Aonghas (un perso/groupe de persos par chapitre). **

**Réponses aux reviews ! Enfin, à LA review, la seule et unique :**

**Guest : Voici la suite que tu attendais, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Et oui, j'essaye de faire le moins de fautes possibles, mais y en a toujours 2-3 qui se tapent l'incruste dans mon texte xD**

_Poudlard, 1942_

Tom Jedusor était beau. Tom Jedusor était craint, respecté. Tout le monde aimait Tom Jedusor, et l'admirait pour son charisme, son intelligence, son style inimitable. Tom Jedusor était comme un Dieu à Poudlard, adulé et estimé de tous, élèves et professeurs, et il adorait ça. Parce que Tom Jedusor n'était pas n'importe qui, ah ça non madame, et qu'un jour, il gouvernerait le monde. Mais pas en étant Ministre de la Magie. Hors de question. Il ne voulait surtout pas finir par ressembler à ce vieux crouton de Spencer-Moon. Jamais. Plutôt mourir que de perdre ses magnifiques cheveux.

Tom passa la main dans ses mèches sombres avec un soupir de soulagement. Ses cheveux étaient un atout indispensable à son aspect. Vraiment, qui voudrait suivre un vieux type dégarni et squelettique au nom vraiment idiot ? Non, vraiment, _Spencer-Moon _? Tout bonnement ri-di-cule. Il ne finirait pas comme ça, lui. Parce que lui, il était beau, brillant, et jeune, contrairement à ce foutu Ministre incompétent qui était tout sauf beau, brillant et jeune.

Sérieusement, comment pouvait-on élire un imbécile pareil ? Ce type voulait rendre leur liberté aux Elfes de Maison ! Pourquoi faire ? S'ils étaient libres, ces Elfes, ils s'emmerderaient sévère. Des siècles au service des sorciers, et l'autre voudrait juste les rendre libre ? Les pauvres seraient complètement perdus. Ils n'avaient aucune notion de libre-arbitre ! À la rigueur, ils pourraient monter une association caritative et distribuer de la purée de carottes aux clochards. Après tout, la purée de carottes, c'était quand même sacrément bon, et il fallait être givré au dernier degré pour en refuser une assiette.

Le jeune homme se dirigeait vers sa salle commune, avec son habituelle démarche féline. Il venait de passer plus de cinq heures d'affilé à la bibliothèque, plongé dans un grimoire passionnant sur les légendes nordiques (Tom avait toujours eu un faible pour la mythologie slave), et sentait la migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Il avait beau être un génie, il n'était pas à l'abri d'un bon mal de tête. Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa une élève de sa Maison – une certaine Carrow, complètement débile – et la jaugea de son regard le plus noir. La fillette déguerpie aussitôt en poussant des cris de peur. Tom ricana. Il était vraiment le meilleur. C'était fou comme il pouvait s'aimer !

Tom cessa momentanément son adulation personnelle pour se concentrer sur sa route. Si quelqu'un le voyait se manger un mur parce qu'il était trop occuper à admirer son charisme incroyable et son intelligence exceptionnelle, sa réputation en prendrait un sacré coup. Et ça, c'était inenvisageable.

\- Chaud devant ! Beugla Peeves en passant à toute vitesse juste sous son nez, le faisant presque sursauter (mais Tom Jedusor ne sursaute jamais, non, ce n'était simplement pas à sa hauteur).

En revanche, ce qui était à sa hauteur, c'était la forme ronde qui filait droit sur lui. Le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres plissa les yeux, tentant de distinguer l'objet. La bombe à bouse s'écrasa sur son visage dans un bruit de succion.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, lâcha Peeves.

\- Oh, zut, soupira Aonghas en se grattant le crâne. Quel gâchis…

\- On peut dire, lâcha Peeves, que c'est un jeu du sort.


	4. Arthur et Molly

**Oy ! Réponse à la pitite review de Christine (merci à toi) : merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que le principe te plaise, et encore plus que tu aimes mon style ! Concernant Barbie, je t'avoue que n'y avais pas même pas pensé, mais tu as raison. Tant pis pour l'anachronisme alors !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

_Poudlard, 1964_

\- C'est quoi, comme thé ? Demanda Molly Prewett avec intérêt.

\- Du jasmin, répondit Arthur Weasley en souriant.

\- Et c'est bon ?

\- Bah, c'est du jasmin.

\- Ça se tient, acquiesça Molly en se saisissant de la tasse que son petit ami lui tendait.

Elle but une gorgée du liquide, se brûla la langue mais avala tout même, ne voulant pas tout recracher sur Arthur. Parce que c'était quand même pas très romantique, de recracher son thé sur son petit copain.

\- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du chant des moines bédouins des montagnes de l'Almaghreb?

Molly recracha son thé (et s'étouffa avec au passage) et se retourna vers la personne qui venait de parler. Arthur et elle dévisagèrent le fantôme avec incrédulité. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi.

\- Hey, reprit Aonghas en claquant des doigts. Restez pas là comme des flans dégoulinants de caramel.

\- Hein ? Lâcha faiblement Molly.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Demanda plutôt Arthur, poli.

\- Oh. À vrai dire, j'avais une profonde envie d'emmerder quelqu'un, et vous êtes les premiers sur lesquels je tombe.

\- Je vois, déclara Arthur.

Un silence s'installa. Molly but une autre gorgée de son thé, en prenant garde de souffler

sur le liquide avant, Arthur mordit dans un biscuit aux amandes, et Aonghas contempla ses ongles.

\- Et sinon, reprit Arthur en avalant sa bouchée, vous êtes qui, au juste ?

\- Aonghas, répondit le fantôme.

Arthur hocha la tête d'un air entendu. À nouveau, le silence retomba. Puis il se releva, grimaça parce qu'il s'était fait mal en tombant, et entreprit d'aller danser la gigue au milieu de la pièce.

\- Et vous êtes mort comment ? Demanda Molly avec intérêt. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, rajouta-t-elle rapidement.

\- Oh, je suis tombé du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. C'était assez douloureux, je ne recommande pas.

\- Franchement, ça ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit de tenter le coup, répliqua la rouquine en haussant les épaules.

\- Dîtes, interrompit Arthur, comme vous êtes mort, vous connaissez la réponse à la grande question sur la vie, l'univers et le reste ?

\- Oh, bien sûr, acquiesça Aonghas. La question ultime sur le sens de la vie. Entre fantômes, on propose la réponse 42. Le problème, c'est que personne n'a jamais su la question précise

Le silence décida de changer de registre et dansa le madison pendant quelques secondes.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, au fait ? Demanda Aonghas.

\- On… prend le thé ? Répondit Molly.

\- À quatre heures du matin ?

Les deux rouquins blanchirent brusquement.

\- Merdouille ! Jura Arthur en se levant précipitamment.

Aonghas ricana en voyant les deux élèves se précipiter vers le château. Mais, comme il était tout de même gentil, il leur cria :

\- Faites gaffe, y a le concierge qui traîne dans les couloirs du deuxième étage !


	5. Lucius Malfoy

**Réponses aux reviews ! **

**Embrouillamini : contente que ça te plaise et que ça te fasse rire ! C'est le but, mais certains chapitres sont quand même mieux que d'autres x) celui qui va suivre, par exemple, est loin d'être mon préféré**

**IceQueen38 : j'étais obligée de le faire, ce jeu de mots x) **

**Allez, bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

_Poudlard, 1968_

Lucius Malfoy avait le nez plongé dans son parchemin de Défense contre les Forces du Mal (matière ô combien passionnante) depuis une bonne heure quand l'ensemble des livres de la salle d'étude se mirent à faire des pirouettes.

-MALFOY ! Beugla McGonagall en évitant de justesse un roman sur la vie de Gwendoline la Fantasque.

Le susnommé releva les yeux sans comprendre. Après tout, il n'avait strictement rien fait. Pourquoi la directrice de Gryffondor lui criait dessus ?

-Oui ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton poli.

Car, après tout, même si elle était injuste sur le coup, McGonagall était son professeur et il ne tenait pas à se la mettre à dos. Autant se pendre tout de suite.

-Pas vous, Malfoy, l'autre !

Lucius fronça les sourcils, encore plus perdu. Quel autre Malfoy ? Depuis quand il y avait deux Malfoy à Poudlard ? Elle avait abusé de la liqueur de citrouille ou bien ? Du whisky pur-feu peut-être ? Ou bien elle était devenue irrémédiablement tarée (les ravages de la vieillesse) ?

Une forme se matérialisa à ses côtés en ricanant, coupant court à ses suppositions.

-Bonjour, Minerva ! S'exclama joyeusement la forme en question. Comment ça va dans ta vie ?

Lucius dévisagea l'apparition avec de gros yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu ce fantôme de toute sa scolarité, il était nouveau ?

-Waw, un descendant Malfoy ! S'enthousiasma le fantôme en tapant dans ses mains. Fantasmagorique !

_Fantasmago_… _quoi ? _Lucius cligna des yeux comme un ahuri. Il était à peu près certain

que ce mot n'avait strictement aucun sens dans ce contexte.

-AONGHAS MALFOY ! Beugla McGonagall, l'air furieux (et Lucius trembla, parce qu'elle faisait vraiment peur, à ce moment-là).

-QUOI ?! Cria le fantôme en retour.

-Arrêtez de faire voler ces livres, bon Dieu !

Aonghas roula des yeux, et les livres retombèrent sur le sol dans un grand fracas.

-Vous n'avez vraiment pas d'humour, bougonna l'ancien Gryffondor avant de s'enfoncer dans le mur le plus proche, vexé comme un poux.

Le cerveau de Lucius se remit en marche lentement, et il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il se promit mentalement de ne jamais dire à son père qu'un Malfoy avait de l'humour (enfin… soit disant). Ni que c'était un fantôme.

Et surtout, il ne fallait pas qu'il dise que le Malfoy en question avait été réparti à Gryffondor.


	6. Maraudeurs

**Je vous avoue que ce chapitre est un de mes préférés... j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant à vous qu'à moi ! Bonne lecture !**

_Poudlard, 1974_

\- Merdouille ! Jura Lily Evans, les cheveux ébouriffés et l'air chafouin. J'ai perdu quelque chose !

\- Quoi, ta virginité ? Ricana James Potter.

\- Pour ce que ça te regarde, brosse à chiotte, répliqua la rouquine. Même si c'était le cas, tu n'aurais rien à voir là-dedans !

Sirius ricana dans son bol de pop-corn, et James se renfrogna.

\- Bref, lança Sirius pour changer de sujet. On fait ce qu'on avait prévu ?

\- Je ne suis vraiment pas pour, grommela Rémus en croisant les bras.

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui, renchérit Peter. C'est une mauvaise idée !

\- Je dis juste que c'est stupide, moi, répliqua Rémus.

\- Oh, fermez-la, vous deux, lança James, et il reçut deux paires d'yeux outrées et une claque sur le crâne (merci Lily).

Sirius attrapa le miroir posé à côté de lui, fixa son reflet dans les yeux, et s'éclaircit la gorge.

**oOo**

Dans un coin reculé du château, Aonghas Malfoy réajusta sa perruque, et s'étala de grandes traces noires autour des yeux. Derrière lui, Peeves lissa son jupon blanc, l'air très content de lui.

**oOo**

\- Dame Blanche, Dame Blanche, Dame Blanche, énonça clairement Sirius à son reflet.

\- C'est stupide, soupira Rémus. On ferait mieux de retourner dans nos dortoirs, si on ne veut pas avoir d'ennuis.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit trop tard, lâcha Lily d'une voix blanche.

Peter poussa un hurlement aiguë qui aurait fait mourir de rire les autres en temps normal. Deux silhouettes fantomatiques aux cheveux longs et noirs devant leur visage, vêtues de longues robes ensanglantées, se tenaient dans un coin de la pièce. Alors, au lieu de se moquer de Peter, ils se mirent tous à pousser des cris de vierge effarouchée. L'une des silhouettes esquissa un pas vers le groupe de Gryffondors.

\- VADE RETRO, SATANAS ! Beugla Sirius en balançant une patacitrouille, qui s'écrasa lamentablement contre un mur (notez : Sirius ne sait donc pas viser).

\- COURREZ ! Cria aussitôt après James, et les adolescents fuirent à toutes jambes dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

**oOo**

Dans la salle commune désormais déserte, la silhouette qui s'était avancée enroula une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt. L'autre contempla le cadavre de la patacitrouille volante avec déception.

\- M'est avis, déclara Aonghas d'un ton docte, qu'on devrait faire ça plus souvent. C'était très drôle.

\- J'approuve totalement, accepta Peeves en détournant le regard de la patacitrouille. J'ai déjà des idées pour le prochain Halloween !


	7. Severus Rogue

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Guest : OBVIOUSLY IT IS. 42 est un nombre si merveilleux après tout !**

**Sahada : Merci merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

**Bonne lecture de ce chapitre très court et très nul !**

_Poudlard, 1974_

Severus Rogue s'était réfugié dans les toilettes des filles du troisième étage pour échapper aux Maraudeurs. Mimi Geignarde tournoyait autour de lui en racontant sa vie, tandis qu'il sanglotait, replié sur lui-même.

-GERONIMOOOO !

Le hurlement fut suivit d'un énorme _plouf_, et une vague d'eau glacée s'écrasa sur Severus, qui se releva en glapissant. Effaré, il croisa le regard de Mimi, qui affichait une mine colérique, les poings sur les hanches.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas venir ici ! Pesta la jeune fille.

La silhouette blanchâtre d'un adolescent se matérialisa devant eux. Le fantôme était vêtu de ce qui ressemblait à un uniforme de Poudlard, aux couleurs défraichies de Gryffondor. L'immense sourire plaqué sur son visage effraya un peu le Serpentard, qui déglutit.

-Mais enfin, ma chère Mimi ! S'exclama le fantôme en écartant les bras. Je suis ici depuis bien plus longtemps que toi ! Logiquement, je vais où je veux.

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! Ce sont les toilettes des filles ! Tu n'es pas une fille !

-Ah bon ? S'étonna l'autre. Je suis choqué. À mort.

Puis il observa Severus un instant avant de se retourner vers Mimi :

-Et lui, c'est une fille, peut-être ?

-Hé ! Protesta le jeune garçon, vexé.

-Ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu es insupportable, Malfoy !

Severus s'étouffa avec sa salive.

-Malfoy ?! Répéta-t-il.

Le fantôme esquissa une révérence.

-Aonghas Malfoy, pour vous servir ! Se présenta-t-il.

-Vous êtes un Malfoy !

-Oui.

-Vous êtes à Gryffondor !

-_Étiez_ serait plus exact, je suis légèrement mort, rectifia le fantôme. Mais c'est un détail.

-Un Malfoy à Gryffondor !

-Ouiiiii ? Acquiesça Aonghas en s'asseyant en tailleur dans les airs, et Severus tomba dans les pommes.

Aonghas cligna des yeux, ahuris.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, encore ?


	8. Fleur Delacour

**Réponse à la pitite review de Cole Stewart : héhé, ravie que les conneries d'Aonghas te fassent rire ! Je suis super contente que cette fic débile te plaise !**

**VOTRE ATTENTION S'IL VOUS PLAIT. Nous faisons, avec ce chapitre, un saut dans le temps d'une petite vingtaine d'années. Voilà. Et il ne reste plus que 2 chapitres après celui-là. Sauf si je décide d'écrire encore dessus, maaaais ce sera seulement si ça intéresse. Parce que bon. De base, c'est juste des chapitres en vrac sans vraiment de cohésion entre eux. Mais voilà.**

**Bref. **

**Mmmm également, Salazar et sa chèvre sont une référence à une fic hilarante, écrite par Griseldis et qui s'intitule _Journal d'une nuit d'été_.**

**Bonne lecture !**

_Poudlard, 1994_

Aonghas Malfoy trouvait qu'organiser le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à Poudlard, alors que l'Angleterre traversait une passe difficile, et que l'école avait perdu en crédibilité depuis l'histoire de la Pierre philosophale, était vraiment une idée débile. D'ailleurs, il le lui avait dit, à Dudu. Mais rien à faire : le vieux était resté campé sur ses positions. Têtu comme une mule. Bien loin du petit garçon qu'il avait croisé dans les couloirs en 1894. Bref. Aonghas trouvait ça débile. En plus, il n'aimait pas les sorciers français. Ils parlaient anglais comme des vaches espagnoles originaires d'Éthiopie. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient imbus d'eux-mêmes !

Alors, quand la dérogation de BeauxBâtons arriva, il faillit faire une syncope, et Peeves dû lui écraser sa main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler. _Des filles_. Que des sorcières. Les pires. Des espèces de trucs bondissants en robes bleues. De quoi faire des cauchemars pendant six mois.

Puis, quand ce fut le tour de Durmstrang, il s'étrangla avec sa salive. Que des sorciers. C'était fou, ça ! Puis le fantôme fronça les sourcils. Dudu avait encore dû jouer à l'emmerdeur pour montrer que BeauxBâtons et Durmstrang étaient des écoles moyenâgeuses, alors que Poudlard, grande et merveilleuse Poudlard, favorisait la mixité de ses élèves !

\- Mais quelle connerie, râla Aonghas, et Peeves hocha la tête. Je vais lui faire bouffer sa barbe, moi, au vieux ! Et après, je brûlerai ses robes. Ça évitera aux élèves de perdre la vue, ajouta-t-il avec un regard mauvais au directeur qui s'était levé, et qui portait justement une robe écarlate bourrée de paillettes dorées.

Lui et Peeves échangèrent une grimace de dégout. Ils étaient bien d'accord sur le fait que les fringues du vieux Dudu étaient une torture pour la rétine. À se demander qui était le psychopathe qui les fabriquait.

**oOo**

-Tu sais, déclara très sérieusement Aonghas, je pense que Dumbledore est gay.

-Ah ? Répondit Peeves sans lever le nez de son ouvrage (un splendide dessin d'un sorcier vêtu d'une robe émeraude, dansant la gigue avec une chèvre. Aonghas avait toujours trouvé que son collègue fantôme avait un talent incroyable).

-Tout à fait, assura-t-il. Je suis certain qu'il était amoureux de Grindelwald.

-Tu veux dire, le psychopathe qui a traumatisé le monde sorcier dans les années 20 ?

-Lui-même.

-Dumbledore, amoureux d'un psychopathe ?

-Dumbledore _est _un psychopathe. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il a une robe _rose fuchsia_ avec des _papillons turquoises_ dans son armoire ?

Peeves grimaça. Rien que le souvenir de cette horreur le rendait malade.

-Pas faux, accorda-t-il. Mais quand même.

Le poltergeist s'éloigna de son dessin et l'observa d'un œil critique.

-Qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda-t-il à son camarade.

-J'en pense que c'est très beau, évidemment, assura celui-ci.

-Si tu le dis.

-Mais oui. Tient, on va demander son avis à cette fille, là ! Eh, mad'moiselle ! S'égosilla Aonghas en fonçant vers une jeune fille à la beauté resplendissante.

Fleur Delacour se retourna vivement, les yeux étincelants de colère, rejetant ses magnifiques cheveux blonds en arrière. Aonghas manqua de la traverser dans son élan.

-Salut, lança-t-il. J'aurai besoin de ton avis sur une œuvre d'art exceptionnelle.

La française accepta de mauvaise grâce, et une fois devant l'œuvre en question, la contempla d'un œil vif.

-C'est pas mal, lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un moment. C'est une idée bizarre, mais c'est bien fait.

-Une idée bizarre ? Demandèrent Peeves et Aonghas d'une même voix.

-Eh bien, oui. Un sorcier qui danse avec une chèvre, c'est bizarre.

Les deux fantômes échangèrent un regard.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, déclara Aonghas, c'est vrai que j'ai toujours trouvé étrange cette manie qu'avait Salazar Serpentard de danser avec sa chèvre à chaque solstice.


	9. 1996

**Avant-dernier chapitre ! Ah la la, c'est passé vite quand même, la publication de cette petite fic. Bref !**

**Pims10**** : merci merci ! Ravie que ça te plaise !**

**Bonne lecture les enfants !**

_Poudlard, 1996_

Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy se foutaient sur la gueule. Encore. Hermione soupira avec désespoir : ils étaient en 6ème année, ils ne pouvaient pas grandir un peu ? Parfois, elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être la seule personne intelligente de leur trio. Et des Gryffondors. De leur année, en fait. Voire même du reste des élèves de Poudlard.

De toute façon, elle avait toujours trouvé que la querelle lions/serpents était stupide. Elle n'aimait pas Malfoy, d'accord. Ni les Serpentards qui lui tournaient autour. Bon, et les Serpentards qu'elle connaissait n'étaient vraiment pas des cadeaux, mais tout de même ! Il y avait eu des gens extraordinaires à Serpentard. Merlin, par exemple. C'était tout de même le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Aucun élève de cette foutue Maison ne pourrait-il pas le prendre pour modèle ?! C'était à se rouler par terre de désespoir !

La sorcière secoua la tête. Sortant de ses pensées, elle reporta son attention sur ses deux amis – Ron en profitait lui-aussi pour insulter copieusement Crabbe et Goyle – qui n'avaient pas l'air prêts de se calmer. Hermione grimaça : ils faisaient un de ces boucans… et ça devait bien faire un quart d'heure qu'ils se hurlaient dessus, et pas un ne semblaient disposer à utiliser son cerveau.

\- MAIS BORDEL, C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI ?!

Harry et Draco firent un vol plané et s'écrasèrent contre un mur, sonnés. Ron, Crabbe et Goyle eurent un instant de répit, pendant lequel ils échangèrent un regard perdu, avant de voler sur toute la longueur du couloir (et Crabbe perdit deux dents en se prenant le sol de plein fouet). Un fantôme apparu brusquement devant Hermione, l'air profondément énervé. Il portait un uniforme de rouge et or à l'allure moyenâgeuse, et avait des cheveux d'une couleur platine qui rappela à la sorcière ceux de Malfoy. Il promena un regard colérique sur les élèves, avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

\- Sérieusement, c'est pas possible d'avoir la paix deux secondes dans ce foutu château ?! Je vous préviens : la prochaine fois, je vous étripe, et avec votre peau, je fais des manteaux pour les Elfes de Maison ! Foi d'Aonghas Malfoy !


	10. Scorpius et Albus

**EEEEET DERNIER CHAPITRE WAW**

\- Je pense, déclara très sérieusement Albus Potter, un doigt en l'air, que le violet n'est pas une bonne idée. Je pencherai sur du orange.

\- Du orange ? S'indigna Scorpius Malfoy. Plutôt crever ! Cette couleur est immonde !

\- Tu exagère, Scorp'.

\- Pas du tout ! La preuve, il y a beaucoup plus de gens qui s'habillent en violet qu'en orange.

\- Parce que tu t'intéresses à la mode, toi, maintenant ? Releva Albus, circonspect.

\- Parfaitement. C'est un domaine très intéressant, figure-toi.

\- Hin hin, lâcha le brun, pas convaincu.

Scorpius roula des yeux et replongea le nez dans la potion qui glougloutait dans son chaudron. Il fronça le nez.

\- Dis, Al, y a écrit un truc en rapport avec de la fumée, sur ta recette ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça fait de la fumée.

\- …

\- …

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard.

\- Tu crois que ça va exploser ? S'exclama Scorpius avec un immense sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête.

\- J'espère pas ! Beugla Albus, l'air catastrophé. Je veux pas être repeint en violet ! Ce serait carrément immonde ! Une véritable entorse à un style vestimentaire correct !

\- Et c'est moi qui me préoccupe de la mode, après ?

\- Ferme-la, sale blond.

\- Outch, tu me brise le cœur.

\- Je voudrais pas vous inquiétez, les enfants, lança une voix derrière eux, mais votre potion vire au bleu turquoise et vu l'odeur qui s'en dégage, je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose.

Albus et Scorpius se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et fixèrent le fantôme qui se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Scorpius fronça le nez (encore), et Albus pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- T'es qui, toi ? Lança le rejeton Potter.

\- Aonghas Malfoy, répondit l'autre. Mais je ne suis pas certain que le moment soit idéal pour des présentations.

\- Malfoy ?! S'écria Scorpius, incrédule, les yeux écarquillés d'une manière très comique.

\- Oui, Malfoy, répéta Aonghas. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est choquant.

\- Vous êtes quelque chose comme son ancêtre, je suppose, lança Albus.

\- Ah ?

Aonghas plissa les yeux, comme s'il tentait de se rappeler de quelque chose. Puis son visage s'illumina.

\- Tu serais pas le gosse de… Dra… Dracos ? Dracon ? Dracula ?

\- Draco ? Proposa Albus, désinvolte.

\- Oui, voilà.

\- Euh… oui, acquiesça Scorpius, sous le choc (après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on croisait un de ses ancêtres qui était un fantôme).

Aonghas allait répondre, mais un sifflement strident l'interrompit. Trois têtes se tournèrent en direction du chaudron.

La potion explosa.


End file.
